Four Season
by DarkLine1427
Summary: 4 Musim yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol... #ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja...


_**Princess Lee Present**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Four Season**_

Annyeong… Saiya author baru… Sebenarnya saiya udah lama bikin cerita, kira-kira 4 tahun yang lalu dan saiya bener-bener bikin fic sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Nah, fic-fic saiya itu ga ada yang selesai, dengan kata lain nggantung semua. Berhubung dengan sifat saiya yang ga sabaran, saiya banyak memulai fic baru tapi jarang mood untuk nyelesaiin fic yang lama datang menghampiri saiya. Kalau adapun saiya malas untuk nulisnya, maklumlah saiya nulis dulu pakai tangan, pena, dan kertas. Berhubung tahun kemarin saiya baru dibeliin lappie, saiya pingin ngetik ff aja tapi ga tau gimana nge-post nya. Dan setelah ngumpulin inform, jadilah saiya nge-post ni ff. Ok, dari pada perkenalan saiya makin panjang liat aja langsung.  
Begitu selesai membaca, saiya harap anda mau memberikan kritik (yang membangun ya ) dan saran kepada saiya agar saiya menjadi lebih baik dimasa mendatang. Cerita ini asli ide saya sendiri setelah saya salah denger orang bilang Confussion, mian kalau nanti rada-rada mirip sama fic author yang lain.

Last, Happy reading, and No bash in here. Ok! ;)

Tittle : Four Season  
Cast : BaekYeol/ChanBaek  
Genre: Romance, Angst ? GS

Length: Oneshoot  
Rated : T

Desclaimer: Chanyeol punya saiya, Baekhyun punya Chanyeol….

HAPPY READING…

Seoul saat ini tengah berada di puncak musim dingin, dengan suhu di bawah 0 derjat Celcius. Tidak ada manusia yang akan keluar dari rumah mereka yang hangat untuk menantang cuaca teramat dingin yang dapat membekukan mereka dalam sekejap, oke saiya agak berlebihan mungkin. Tapi memang itulah yang terjadi, kecuali mereka ada keperluan mendesak yang harus dipenuhi dengan segera. Namun tampaknya dinginnya cuaca saat ini tidak diperdulikan seseorang.

Seorang yeoja tengah menyusuri sebuah area pemakaman dengan pakaian santai yang bisa dikatakan sangat tipis dicuaca dingin kala ini. Yeoja cantik berambut panjang itu terus menyusuri area itu dan berhenti pada sebuah makam. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada nisan yang ada di makam tersebut setelah sebelumnya ia duduk di samping makam itu. Tangannya menelusuri nisan tersebut dan berhenti pada nama yang tertera disana.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ah, apa kabar? Maaf aku tidak mengunjungimu beberapa waktu belakangan, ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak marah kan, chagi?" gumam yeoja itu kepada nisan yang tengah ditelusurinya. 

Nisan yang bertuliskan nama namja yang sangat berarti baginya, Park Chanyeol.

_**Flashback**_

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku?" seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya pada yeoja yang sudah lama disukainya yang juga merupakan sahabatnya, Byun Baekhyun.  
"A-apa kau sedang bercanda Chanyeol-ah? Itu tidak lucu tau!" yeoja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu gugup mendengar pernyataan cinta mendadak itu, yang sejujurnya sudah lama dinantinya keluar dari mulut namja bermarga Park itu.

"Aniyo Baek-ah, aku serius! Sudah lama aku menyukaimu, tapi baru sekarang aku sanggup menyatakan perasaan ku padamu. Jadi maukah kau jadi yeojachinguku, Baekki-ah?"

"Ka-kau serius Yeolli?"  
"Ne" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya Baekhyun pun menjawab, "Baiklah Yeolli, aku mau" diikuti rona merah yang menjalari pipi putihnya.

Jawaban ituu sontak membuat Chanyeol kaget dan tentu saja bahagia. "Jeongmal Baekki?" Tanya nya yang di jawab anggukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun berteriak-teriak kegirangan sambil melompat dan memeluk Baekhyun yang hanya bisa merona malu di pelukan Chanyeol.

_** Musim semi yang indah menjadi awal hubungan sepasang kekasih baru dengan diiringi kelopak bunga Sakura yang beterbangan ditiup angin yang menaungi mereka.**_

"Aaah, panas sekali…!" keluh seorang namja sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di daerah leher dengan maksud agar suhu disekitarnya sedikit lebih rendah.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Chanyeol-ah. Kau tidak akan merasa lebih baik dengan mengeluh" kata yeoja di samping nya sembari tersenyum manis pada namja tersebut.

Namja itu menoleh sesaat dan kembali mengipasi lehernya. "Tapi ini benar-benar panas Baekki-ah!" keluhnya lagi.  
"Ya! Harusnya kau bersukur, paling tidak kau tidak berada di gurun saat ini yang bisa membuatmu mati kapan saja karna kepanasan!"

Chanyeol sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan yeojachingu nya itu. "Baiklah nyonya Park, aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi" katanya disertai senyuman jahil dibibirnya.

Baekhyun melirik kesal kearah Chanyeol. "Siapa yang kau sebut nyonya Park itu? Margaku Byun, bukan Park!" katanya sebal.

"Tapi tak akan lama lagi kau menyandang marga itu, karna sebentar lagi marga mu akan berubah jadi Park" goda Chanyeol  
"Ck" Baekhyun membuang muka dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.  
"Hehe, daripada kau marah begitu yang membuatmu semakin imut dimataku" kata Chanyeol sedikit menyelipkan kata-kata godaannya, "lebih baik kita makan es krim saja"

Baekhyun yang membuang muka langsung menoleh dengan wajah berbinar. "Baiklah, kau harus membelikanku es krim jumbo sebagai permintaan maaf mu Yeolli"  
"Hehehe, baiklah chagi. Kajja!" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun pergi ke kedai es krim langganan mereka.

_** Musim panas mereka lalui dengan penuh senyuman dan canda tawa serta moment-moment indah mereka diiringi oleh matahari musim panas yang hangat.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Hahaha, kau bohong Chanyeol-ah. Kau bilang aku akan menjadi nyonya Park, tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sebelum hal itu terjadi? Kau jahat Chanyeol-ah, kau jahat! Aku membencimu! Hiks…hiks.." Baekhyun memukuli tanah makam Chanyeol, seakan yang dipukulinya itu benar-benar seorang Park Chanyeol. Cairan bening yang sedari tadi di tahannya pun mengalir dan makin deras seiring berlalunya waktu.  
"Tahukah kau Yeolli? Hatiku sakit, sangat sakit!" Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya, merasakan sakit dihatinya. Sakit yang hanya bisa dirasakannya mengingat kenangan-kenagan manis mereka.

_**Flashback**_

Saat ini waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 pm KST. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berdiri didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun. Mereka baru saja pulang berkencan dari Lotte World. Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan intens, membuat yeoja yang dipandangnya itu merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa Yeolli? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun pada sang namjachingu.

"Anio Baekki chagi, hanya saja kau sangat cantik hari ini" jawabnya sambil menelusuri wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Perkataan Chanyeol membuat rona tipis muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu memerah chagi, apa kau malu karna ucapanku tadi?" Chanyeol memasang wajah menggodanya membuat rona di wajah Baekhyun semakin jelas.

"A-anio, aku hanya kedinginan" jawabnya asal.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu akan kuhangatkan kau"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, seiring dengan semakin dekatnya wajah mereka Baekhyun menutup matanya, begitupun dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian CHUP! Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa akan dicium dibibir pun hanya menampilkan ekspresi aneh yang dibalas ekspresi bodoh Chanyeol. 

"Ada apa chagi? Apa kau mengharapkan aku mengecupmu di bagian yang lain?" kata Chanyeol dan terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun hanya menunduk salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "A-ani." jawabnya gugup.

"Hehe, ya sudah kalau begitu masuklah ke dalam nanti kau semakin kedinginan kalau lama-lama di luar." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang mulai dingin. Baekhyun pun mematuhi perintah Chanyeol dan beranjak ke dalam rumah. Saat Baekhyun membuka pagar, Chanyeol memanggilnya dan saat dia berbalik Chup… satu kecupan Chanyeol daratkan dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Jalja Baekki-ah, Saranghae…" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.  
"Nado Saranghae Yeolli" balas Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dipagar rumahnya memastikan yeoja itu benar-benar masuk ke rumahnya.

_** Kematian seseorang memang tidak bisa dipastikan. Kita hanya harus siap kapanpun malaikat kematian datang menjempu. Namun meskipun kita siap, akankah orang yang kita tinggalkan juga siap menerimanya? Dan musim gugur inilah yang menjadi saksi ketika seorang Park Chanyeol meninggalkan Byun Baekhyun untuk selamanya.**_

_**Flashback Off**_

Yeoja tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun masih setia duduk di samping makam Chanyeol. Air mata yang mengaliri matanya sudah kering, meninggalkan bekas yang masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Chanyeol-ah, tahu kah kau hari ini hari apa? Hari ini tanggal 27 November, hari ulang tahunmu. Saengil chukkae ne chagi, Saranghae…" ucapnya memeluk nisan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi sangat cepat? Kita bahkan belum pernah merayakan ulang tahunmu berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih. Apakah malaikat kematianmu waktu itu sangat cantik sampai kau mau saja ikut pergi dengannya dan meninggalkanku Yeolli?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya yang membuatnya menjadi imut dan demi semua eyeliner milik Baekhyun jika saja Chanyeol masih hidup, ia akan langsung menciumnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya Yeolli, karna kau berulang tahun hari ini, aku akan menemanimu disini karna pasti kau kesepiankan sendirian di sini? Bagaimana, kau suka aku menemanimu kan? Aku akan menemanimu selamanya Yeolli, aku berjanji. Dan aku akan menyusulmu ke Surga Yeolli" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Hoooaaam, aku mengantuk sekali. Aku tidur dulu ne Yeolli? Jaljja…" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Terlelap dengan sangat nyaman di udara yang sangat dingin dengan pakaian yang sangat tipis. Terlelap dengan pulas untuk selamanya, menyusul namja yang dicintainya yang telah terlebih dahulu pergi. Meninggalkan raga nya yang membeku di tengah lautan salju di samping tempat persemayaman orang yang dicintainya.

_** Cinta mereka memang hanya seperti cinta-cinta remaja lainnya, namun begitu pasangan mereka mendahului mereka yang satu lagi tidak akan merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali kehampaan. Karna hati mereka ikut serta dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan musim dingin menjadi sebuah musim yang melihat bagaimana perasaan cinta itu dapat membuat seseorang melakukan apa saja.**_

**OWARI**

AN:

Huwaaaa, mian kalau jelek dan ga dapat angst nya…. Soalnya ni fic bikinnya ngebut, 1 setengah jam jadi. Apa terlalu pendek? Apa jelek? Saya jadi galau sendiri… :'(

Bagi readers yang baik dan udah baca review ne? Biar saya ada masukan dan dilain waktu saya bisa bikin fic yang lebih baik.

Last, Review pleaseee….. Arigatou Gozaimasu. #deepbow


End file.
